Sailor Moon Orion
|Row 3 title = Based on |Row 3 info = by Naoko Takeuchi 1995 english dubbed anime series by Mycheline Tremblay Gary Plaxton Lisa Lumby |Row 4 title = Developed by |Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Voices of |Row 5 info = English Stephanie Sheh Robbie Daymond Kate Higgins Cristina Vee Amanda C. Miller Cherami Leigh Michelle Ruff Johnny Yong Bosch Michael McConnohie Japanese Yōhei Ōbayashi |Row 6 title = Opening theme |Row 6 info = "Sailor Moon" by |Row 7 title = Composer(s) |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Country of origin |Row 8 info = United States Japan |Row 9 title = Original language(s) |Row 9 info = English Japanese |Row 11 title = No. of episodes |Row 11 info = 26 |Row 12 title = Executive producer(s) |Row 12 info = Koichi Noguchi Yoshi Ikezawa Yuichi Kinoshita David Yoo Stephen Pakula Chynna C. Flores Shaenon Garrity |Row 13 title = Producer(s) |Row 13 info = Satoshi Fujii Kenta Suzuki |Row 14 title = Recording studio(s) |Row 14 info = (United States) Toei Audio Visual Art Center (Japan) |Row 15 title = Production company(s) |Row 15 info = Dentsu Entertainment USA Dandelion Animation Studio |Row 16 title = Distributor |Row 16 info = (Worldwide) (Japan) |Row 17 title = Original network |Row 17 info = (United States) (Japan) |Row 19 title = Preceded by |Row 19 info = Sailor Moon (1995-2000) |Row 20 title = Related shows |Row 20 info = Sailor Moon Crystal |Row 17 info = Sailor Moon Crystal }}Sailor Moon Orion (セーラームーンオリオン Sērāmūn'orion) is an upcoming animated television series, produced by , , and Dandelion Animation Studio. It is based on Japanese anime and manga series of the by as well as the [https://sailormoon.wikia.com/wiki/Sailor_Moon_(anime_series) 1995 english dubbed Sailor Moon anime series] and is a continuation of that series, it will take place after the events of Sailor Moon SuperS and ignores events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars the season that was never dubbed. The english and japanese cast of Sailor Moon Crystal will reprise their respective roles, except in the english version the characters will go by their original dub names, while the characters will go by their original japanese names in the japanese version. Due to the original anime's history on it will air on in the U.S. and in Japan. It will be the first non-anime series in the franchise to be made in both the U.S. and Japan. It will also be the first to be featured in english and japanese. Premise Three years after the events of Sailor Moon SuperS 18 year old Serena Tsukino aka Sailor Moon and fellow Sailor Scouts: Mars, Venus, Jupiter and Mercury (now College students) along with her boyfriend Darien Shields aka Tuxedo Mask and theitr cat companions Luna and Artemis meet King Oron, her father from her past life as Princess Serena and his robotic right-hand-man WAC-37, obtain four powerful blades called the Quason Sabers they defend their home Crossroads City and the universe from various villains from and beyond earth. Cast & Characters * Stephanie Sheh - Serena Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serena *Robbie Daymond - Darien Shields / Tuxedo Mask / Prince Endymion *Kate Higgins - Amy Anderson / Sailor Mercury *Cristina Vee - Raye Hino / Sailor Mars *Amanda C. Miller - Lita Kino / Sailor Jupiter *Cherami Leigh -Mina Aino / Sailor Venus *Michelle Ruff - Luna *Johnny Yong Bosch - Artemis *Michael McConnohie - King Oron *Danielle Judovits - Molly Baker *Ben Diskin - Melvin Butlers, WAC-37 Japanese version * - Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon / Princess Serenity * - Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask / Prince Endymion * - Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury * - Rei Hino / Sailor Mars * - Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter * - Minako Aino / Sailor Venus * - Luna *Yōhei Ōbayashi - Artemis * - King Oron * - Naru Osaka * - Gurio Umino, WAC-37 Development In 1993, Renaissance-Atlantic Entertainment, Bandai and Toon Makers, Inc. conceptualized their own version of Sailor Moon, which was half live-action and half Western-style animation. Toon Makers produced a 17-minute proof of concept presentation video as well as a two-minute music video, both of which were directed by Rocky Sotoloff, for this concept. Renaissance-Atlantic presented the concept to Toei, but it was turned down as their concept would have cost significantly more than simply exporting and dubbing the anime adaptation. At the 1998 Anime Expo convention in Los Angeles, the music video was shown. It has since been copied numerous times and has been viewed on many streaming video sites. Because of the relatively poor quality of the source video and circulated footage, many anime fans thought that the music video was actually a leaked trailer for the project. Additional copies of the footage have since been uploaded to the Internet and served only to bolster the mistaken assumption, in addition to incorrectly citing the production to , who became known for a similar treatment that created the Power Rangers series. Years later 's Dentsu Entertainment USA teamed up with and to create a 26-episode animated series of their flagship Sailor Moon manga and anime series entitled Sailor Moon Orion which of course of references the Lights of Orion from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, it will retain all G-Rated content from the original dub. holds all licensing and broadcasting rights to all aspects of the Sailor Moon series in the United States, while Toei handles licensing and broadcasting rights Internationally and has carefully hand-picked ( ) and ( ) as writers/showrunners with author Naoko Takeuchi as creative consulant to them, they will work closely with Dentsu USA and Toei while trying to write stories that will take place after the events of Sailor Moon Sailor SuperS, while ignoring the the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, while ignoring the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars the season that was never dubbed and appeal more to western audiences. Each season will have with different titles, various writers from shows like , My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and franchise will be involved , and french writer Thomas Astruc have also joined the writers room with Motonori Sakakibara as the show's director. Dandelion Animation Studio has signed on to co-produce the series. Animation The show will be featured in an anime influnced style with that in mind Dentsu and Toei has opted for cel-shaded CG anime-influnced characters on painted backgrounds. The animation frame rate will be deliberately lower to emulate a more hand-drawn look and occasionally use hand-drawn-esque animation smears all provided from Toneplus Animation Studios. Music Power Rangers composer will score the series and will incorporate the original dub's Sailor Moon score and will also incorpate the Lights of Orion score from Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. Casting Stephanie Sheh, Robbie Daymond, Kate Higgins, Cristina Vee, Amanda C. Miller, Cherami Leigh, Michelle Ruff, Johnny Yong Bosch and some of their fellow cast members will reprise their respective roles from the and dubs, however the characters will retain their original dub names from the original dub and will go by the Sailor Scouts instead of Sailor Guardians and will be featured as 18-19 year old college students, rather than 14-15 year old Junior High School students and for the Japanese version the characters will retain their orignal names from the manga series, Takeuchi also confirmed that Sailor Mini Moon, Diana, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Stars, Sailor Chibi Chibi and Princess Kakyuu will appear pending on the outcome of the series, Michael McConnohie was cast as King Oron, Serena's father from her past life and Queen Serenity's husband. Recording will take place at , Los Angeles with returning as voice director. Unlike Dentsu's previous series it will have various other voice actors such to play new characters in the series, Recording for the japanese version will be held at Tavac (Toei Audio Visual Art Center). Broadcast The series was originally going stream on , however Dentsu and Toei confirmed that it will air on given the original english anime's run on before it was revived by it will also air on in Japan. Merchandise and signed to produce all the show's merchandise. will develop comics that will act as prelude to the series and will created a game app similar on Sailor Moon Drop. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Series Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Magical Girl Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fantasy Category:Drama Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:TV Series Category:Sailor Moon Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series Category:English-language television programming Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Toei Animation